By Blood and Honour
by Amano Unmei
Summary: Shortly before the battle at Blackrock Spire, in the human camps... It's a yaoi story. Don't read if you're allergic.


**Category:** Warcraft  
**Type:** Romance/Drama  
**Rating:** R (or whatever)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own this, so away from me! **Warnings:** Check the type and rating... explains all. 

Second War, human camp at the base of Blackrock Mountain. A faithful battle is to take place...

* * *

The sun went down surprisingly fast in these lands. But on the other hand, here, in the once beautiful parts of Redridge Mountains, the sun was always but a burning, red orc in the bloody sky. Dark soil, ash and smoke absorbed all the light, be it day or night. For some reason these parts _were_ called the Burning Steppes... 

I gazed at the burning orb. It ever even hurt the eye. Now only half of its face was visible above the great Blackrock Mountain. Its top could have been seen from almost every point in the lands of Azeroth, sometimes you even didn't have to fly.

I shiverred. The very thought of the mountain chilled me to the bone. In addition to that, night in the Burning Steppes was always cold, regardless of the lava streams. I turned around and ran a hand along my hair. The soldiers were already setting up fires and preparing the evening meals. We all yearned for Stormwind, but duties called. Once all this was over, we would go back home in peace...

That was the only thought that still kept us up. The soldiers seemed to be in good spirits, but it all was just delaying the ineviatable. I sat by one of the smaller fiers and helped myself to some roasted boar meat. It tasted of burnt coal, but there was nothing else we could eat. When I drunk some of my fresh, icy water, I heard heavy footsteps behind me. A short moment later Lord Lothar say by me and took some of the meat for himself.

'Welcome back, sire.' I said, smiling. He only nodded. 'How was the patrol?'

'Unnervingly well.' Lothar replied, chewing on a piece of meat. 'The orcs did not show themselves... the mountain is sinisterly quiet.'

I blinked. 'Are they preparing something?'

'Let's hope they will not do anything until we are ready.'

I blinked again. 'Ready? Are we attacking?'

The regent nodded, gazing at the dancing fire. 'We'll attack the Spire before sunset.'

I nodded in acknowledgement, but I didn't like the idea at all. There was something in the dusty air, something heavy and... sinister. He knew it. I've seen it in his shining eyes. Those wonderful, deep eyes...

I shook my head lightly, dismissing the thought. Lothar smiled, winking to me.

The moons were already high up when I found myself in my tent, removing my chestpiece. I felt a lot lighter after all the plates were on the ground. I gazed at them - they were all covered in mud and dust, as were I. But there was no time for me to wash. Night is always too short when you need to be rested - and I needed my strenght for the battle at dawn. I laid down and heard a familiar voice ask from outside:

'May I?'

'Of course, sire.' I replied, already covered with a blanket as Lothar came in. He smiled to me apologetically; I just had to smile back. His face looks so rested with that expression on, years younger. I adored those noble features and those shining, deep eyes...

'What is it you wish of me at this time, sire?' I asked, trying to avert my gaze, but couldn't.

'Turalyon..,' he sighed. 'Please, enough with the titles. I asked you to call me by my given name, didn't I?'

'Aye.' I confirmed.

'No one hears us here.' he crouched towards me. '_Nor_ sees us...'

He was a cunning leader, skilled warrior and great strategist, but in such situations he was like an open book. I felt like I can read all his thoughts, thoughts of a simple, honest warrior. He was much more than that, a much greater and much more complex person... but not now.

'Are you done mourning then?' I asked sarcastically, sensing what he came for. I thought it over... no, I did not dislike the idea, I guess...

Lothar sighed again, heavily. 'He won't come back, Turalyon.' he said gloomily. 'What use is there in mourning him over for the rest of my life? He would not want me to give up love because of him...'

I nodded. Of course he was right. I guess I was the only person that wasn't present back there nd knew of the events in Karazhan basement. Lothar told me, aye, he did. He... trusted me. In fact, he trusted me as much as I wished he would...

'But...' I hesitated. I will hit a nerve, I know I will... 'Doesn't it hurt you to think that someone else would... take his place...?'

He closed his eyes. He looked pained, yet he replied: 'Death is a natural part of life, no matter in what way it comes for us. There's empty space in my hear now, and it bleeds...' he grabbed my hand gently. 'Someone must heal that wound...' he smiled.

The blanked which I was holding with that hand fell, revealing my bare chest. Lothar's smile widened, his eyes half-closed. I blushed despite myself and gazed at the ground.

'Turalyon... I have already told you this. I love you.' I smiled sadly, don't really know why. 'And you said that you too love me. Stop this, please... Medivh never wanted me to walk around mourning.'

'But the Light...' I opposed. He sighed, knowing I would sooner or later say this, as a paladin.

'Then why did you confess?' he grinned. 'Listen, if the Light gave us love and free will, we can love whoever we wish. Something given to us by the Light cannot by sinful.' he paused. 'Benedictus said so, as did his master.'

I blushed deeper when his face came closer to mine and his left hand embraced my back. The feeling of cold steel of his armour against my bare skin made me shiver. As I did so, his other hand ran through my blond hair and his lips pressed against mine. It was a matter of seconds before I melted into the kiss, hugging back.

When we parted, I was already panting heavily.

'Anduin...' I protested. It was more of a formal objection; I desired him, and he knew it.

He silenced me with a finger. 'Let me do this, please...' he whispered gently. 'This may be the last chance... the last time we may see each other...'

'Don't say that!' I burst out. I quickly placed a hand on my lips, silencing myself. Fortunately, no one heard me... or so it seemed. 'Don't say that.' I repeated in a softer whisper. 'Tomorrow is all will be over. We will come back to Stormwind.' I forced a smile. 'Varian must be missing you.'

'Turalyon...' once again I heard my name. 'Each battle carries risk. You should know better.' he paused. 'If I am to die, I shall fall with honout and with guidance of the Holy Light.'

I swallowed inwardly. He really meant it... There was something in the air.

I managed to say: 'Esarus thar no'Darador'.'

He removed his gloves and embraced me again, his hands moving lower. I hugged him tightly and rested my head on his shoulder, breathing deeply as he gently teased my manhood. He kissed my ear and whispered a silent 'I love you'...

I melted in his arms, my breaths growing shallw and fast. I quickly hardened in his touch, moaning. He slowly withdrew, kissing me all over my neck. I stared at him with a mix of pleasure and slight anger, pleading for more. He laid me on the blanked and moved lower while kissing my chest and stomach. I tried to relax, wanting this moment to last forever, only me, Lothar and the eyeless night...

Heh, I never thought I could be poetic... I gasped, eyes wide, as Lothar took me into his mouth. It must've been an interesting view, the great human hero pleasing a man... I moaned with each move of his head. I ran a hand through his grey hair, caressing them encouragingly. He pulled back and lapped at the tip of my member with his tongue. My muscles tensed quickly; I covered my mouth with one hand not to let anyone hear.

I felt a jolt of unbearable pleasure run through my body. I moaned into my hand as I twitched against Lothar's warm mouth, releasing right into it. As my last pulses faded, I averted my gaze from him, ashamed and embarrassed... although for those short moments I was in heaven.

Lothar pulled up, smiling warmly, and kissed me once more, deeply on the lips. I tasted my own essence... and it was sweet. Blushing with deep crimson, I smiled back at him.

It took him a while to remove his armour and set it aside. I held my breath as I finally beheld his nude form. He was well-built and beautiful. I didn't care how old he was. I adored him.

I parted my legs as much as I could, inviting him to take me. I hissed as he slowly entered me.

'Alright...?' he panted. I nodded, relaxing after the tip has gone inside. I closed my eyes and let him act.

Lothar trusted slowly, closing his eyes as well. His forehead was all covered in sweat. It felt good, I knew it, so I clenched my teeth and held back the slight, yet seering pain.

othar moaned. He bent over and grabbed my cheek, kissing me and gasping for breath at the same time. I hissed; the pain grew as he increased speed, so I reached down and pleased myself to ease the pain. I felt his heavy breath on my ear.

'I... love you...' he breathed a whisper.

'I love you too...' I replied.

I didn't even notice when it all becae pleasurable. With each thrust, Lothar sent a jolt of pleasure through me. It felt like heaven, land of true happiness. Our hot, sweating bodies on one another, our burning lips together and racing hearts united. I wanted this moment for eternity.  
But nothing is eternal... I felt Lothar's hot essence spill into me. He thrusted harder, moaning and gasping. I caressed his hair, withdrawing my hand and embracing him tightly. He hugged me back as his orgasm ended.

We remained so for a long time. I don't know exactly, but I didn't care.

Nor did he.

* * *

I spat. To my horror, it was blood. I sliced before me with my sword. The orcs moved aside to avoid my blow, and then I rushed forward to escape them.

Ambush! We all knew something was wrong. Before we managed to prepare the assault, the Blackrock orcs rushed on us. Unprepared, unaware. We should have known!

I turned around and blocked the two axes with my shiled. With my steel I managed to cut one orcish arm. The beast roared bestially at me. I jumped aside to avoid the deadly blade.

Anduin! The thought nearly cost me my life. A few of our soldiers killed my two opponend from behind when I stood stunned. othar was with me just a minute ago, but he disappeared. I span around, but there was no sign of him.  
'Sire!' I bellowed. 'Sire Lothar!'

There was no reply. I rushed forward once more, regardless of my bleeding thigh. On my way I sliced and orc on the back, apparently killing him, but back there I didn't pay any attention. I ran forward, moving my head to all sides.

Finally I spotted him. He was away from the battlefield, at the upper levels of the Spire. He was fighting an orc all alone. A duel. I watched his opponent closely and his identity struck me.

Doomhammer!

I rushed towards them unaware of my own actions. All I was aware of was the clash of their steel and the words my beloved said just a few hours before.

_I shall die with honour._

Doomhammer roared. I ran up the stairs that would lead me to them, but a Blackrock - or Twilight Hammer? - warrior grabbed me by the neck and tried to suffocate me. I drew a small dagger and stabbed him at one leg. He released me of sheer shock. I swung my sword in the air and sliced his head off before he noticed.

Lothar screamed.

'Sire!'

I span around instantly. I must have gone completely pale with eyes wide. The view stunned me.

My lover was kneeling before Doomhammer, supported only on one arms. His back bore a long, deep cut that went from his neck down to his legs. The orcish Warchief held and axe in his left hand, next to the black hammer in his right. The blade was shining with crimson. Lothar coughed with blood. Doomhammer laughed as he collapsed.

'Anduin!' I bellowed. '_Anduin...!_'

I rushed towards him. The orc disappeared, but I didn't give a damn. My hands rested on my beloved's arms. I pulled him up and turned him around to look at his face. Tears rolled down my cheeks. He was pale as snow and cold as ice.

'Anduin...!' I cried with a muffled voice. 'Anduin, you can't leave me...! Anduin...!'

I rested my head on his shoulders and wept like a child. I lost him. Lost him forever... and we've only just begun...

_This may be the last time we may see each other..._

'Anduin...' I whispered one last time. I grabbed my bloodied sword and his chield, covered in his crimson and a darker shade of the orc's blood. The stains covered the engraved lion of Stormwing, mixing red with gold and blue. I raised it and bellowed, so all my troops would hear:

'Revenge! Revenge! By Lothar's blood I swear vengeance!' I paused and caught air to call even louder:

'_Esarus that no'Darador'_!'

A raven cried.


End file.
